That Test
by Caskett101
Summary: Sequal to 'That Kiss' set in s3 Caskett just got married :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Hehehehehe been working pretty hard on a few unreleased fics ATM this story is the sequal to that kiss. If you have not read That Kiss I strongly reccommend you do before reading That Test. If not it was set in s3 after the kiss, Kate and Rick just got married ! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anythng!**

"Ah it's good to be home Mrs. Castle" Castle sing songed as they entered the loft luggage in hand. Kate dropped her suitcase on the floor near Castles and took a deep breath, it was definitely good to be home; not that their three week honeymoon in Bora Bora was boring in fact it was rather energetic to say the least. Lets just say after their wedding night when Kate told Castle she was ready for a baby they didn't really leave their room while in Bora Bora.

She smiled up at her goofball of a husband, god she loved him. She wrapped her arms around his torso inhaling her husbands scent as she leaned against his chest. she couldn't help but sigh in content when Rick wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Hmm, yeah definitely good to be home did you let Alexis and everyone know we landed safely?" she asked leaning back slightly to look into his eyes.

"Yeah babe, she should be home later said she had a final assessment to handle for school. And she planned for the gang to come over tomorrow night, if we're up for it" he gave her a quick kiss before going to pick up their luggage making his way to their room, Kate following behind her with her case.

"Sounds good, can't wait to see everyone, she must be getting nervous with graduation coming up soon. Do you know if she's finished her valedictorian speech yet?" Kate asked as they dropped their cases on top of their bed.

Castle took a deep breath as he closed his eyes unlocking their suitcase "yeah and mother and your father will be there too, it should be good! I think she is still tweaking it a bit, she uh... she asked if we could have a look at it when it's complete."

Kate went and grabbed the hamper from the corner of their room as they chucked their clothes in the basket ready to wash them. "Really? she asked for my opinion as well?" Kate asked in awe.

Rick placed the last dirty piece of clothing in the hamper before walking over to his beautiful wife wrapping his arms around her waist but leaning back to look into her eyes. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead before answering, "of course babe, look I know you are not her mum but you have always been there for her Kate and she looks up to you so yeah babe, she asked for your opinion too if you're okay with that too?"

Kate nodded quickly, her smile almost splitting her face in two "you guys are amazing you know that?" she leaned up to kiss him "love you" she whispered against his lips before patting him lightly on the chest and picking up the basket making her way to the laundry.

"Love you too!" Castle sing songed behind.

She turned back briefly eyeing him teasingly "you better Mr. Castle!"

He chuckled lightly tapping her on the bottom before making his way to the kitchen to grab a drink, he opened the fridge and was faced with a nearly empty fridge. "Ah Kate?" he called out to the direction of the laundry room.

"Yeah babe, I'll be there in a second just loading the washer"

He turned around pulling out the shopping bags from cupboard under the sink as she made her way to the kitchen "what's up?" Kate asked jumping up onto the stool.

"We have no food!" Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes "I'm serious Kate look!" He directed her attention to the inside of the fridge, her eyes popped out.

"Ooh I don't think I've ever seen the shelves in the fridge" she joked, "Alexis probably ended up just buying take out in the end. I mean you said she has been really busy with school and I mean we didn't do a shop before we left, why don't we just go now?" she suggested.

"You read my mind beautiful, lets go!" He pulled her across to the front door she quickly grabbed her keys and bag before locking up the loft and making their way down the lift to where the Mercedes was parked.

Hand in hand they entered the supermarket, Castle loved food shopping with Kate the feelings however were not entirely mutual, shopping with Castle meant shopping with a man child he was forever making remarks about certain lengths of vegetables and relating them to his manhood; and always sneaking sugary lollies into the trolley. No matter how many times she reassures him that he can get whatever he wants, he just tells her that it ruins the fun and the roll of her eyes when she unpacks it from the trolley to the register and yet she still married him, she thought with a smirk shaking her head.

"What?" he asked in amusement as they grabbed a trolley and made their way to the fruit and vegetable section Castle heading towards to the bananas straight away.

Kate let out a small chuckle, "oh I'm just picturing our future with you know little mini us's and food shopping and the craziness" she finished with a loving daze at her husband. Castle smiled warmly at her placing the bag of bananas into the trolley as he rounded to hold Kate around the waist.

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss "sounds... full on" he smirked taking control of the trolley as they made their way through the fruit and vegetable section picking up the items they needed.

"Yeah, but so worth it" she added giving him a lopsided grin as she placed some lettuce in a bag. Castles heart skipped an entire beat at her declaration, god he loved her. "So what's on the menu for tomorrow night?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows up.

"Hmm?.."

"And no, no smorlettes!" Kate simply stated Rick gave her a look as if to say why not? She just rolled her eyes "because I do not want to traumatise my father!" She teased.

"Fiiiiinnnneeee" he huffed jokingly, "Ahhh what about lasagne?" he offered already picking up the mince from the fridge.

She smiled sweetly up at him leaning up to kiss the underside of his jaw his hand instantly holding her close by the hip "mmm, sounds good" she murmured against his jaw. He loved their height difference when she didn't wear heels, this way she had to lean up to him.

After getting all the necessities for their dinner tomorrow night and getting enough groceries to fill up their cupboards they made their way to the checkout thankfully it wasn't to busy for a Sunday so they didn't have to wait long. As they unloaded the trolley she noticed the can of whipped cream and... sprinkles... ahkay she understands the need for whipped cream she enjoys that... but sprinkles... she picked the sprinkles up and gave him a questioning look he just wiggled his eyebrows she shook her head and placed them on the conveyer belt.

As she went to pay he kept running his hand along the bottom of her back teasing the edge of her jeans she stepped on his shoe to stop him, which caused him to hop on one foot the cashier boy smirked at the couple as he passed Kate the receipt wishing them a 'good day'. Kate gave him a small smile as she finished loading the trolley receiving the death stare from Castle.

Once they were back in the car, Castle reversed and headed out of the parking lot "are you sure you don't want me to come in or run in for you?" he asked quickly glancing at her before turning back to face the road.

"No, that's okay we talked about this babe I'll be in and out, this way we won't get people talking otherwise I would have got it at the grocery store. I'll be fine I promise".

Once they pulled up in the parking lot Kate leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before jumping out and giving him a wink as she closed the passenger side door.

She found the aisle straight away that was the easy part now heres the not so easy part, which one does she choose? Without over thinking it she just grabbed two packets, just in case. As she went to pay for the products the cashier asked her if that was all she needed Kate just smiled and nodded before paying and leaving the store.

As she made it back to the car she saw the goofball of her husband playing... the drums? On the steering wheel what is he doing? she thought to herself, he didn't even notice that she was about to open her door. As soon as she opened her door the sound of 'Just Dance' was playing on the radio. She laughed loudly he just turned sideways and gave her an 'I'm innocent' look, before turning serious.

"Did you find them?" he asked leaning in to kiss her cheek.

She gave him a sweet smile rubbing the side of his jaw with her hand scratching at his scruff "yeah, but god there was so many different ones Rick, but yeah were set".

He beamed up at her, he couldn't hide his grin even if he tried "I'm so excited, this is gonna be so much fun!"

She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust "ew. No. Gross. babe, I have to pee on it, that is not fun and there is noo way you will be watching"

He laughed, full blown crazy man laugh "yeah, obviously not what I mean, I meant the outcome in say 7 or 8 months depending..."

She just smiled back "come on let's get home".

They had just got on the elevator to go up to their loft "now Castle, remember we tell no one but Alexis if it is positive okay? I want to surprise everyone tomorrow night if it is positive" she eyed him to make sure he understood she knew her husband knew just how excite he could get he squeezed her hand smiling down.

"I know, I'm just... God Kate we've been talking about this for nearly a year..."

"I know, I still can't believe I didn't realise until this morning though I mean I've never been regular with the work load and stuff but I honestly can't remember the last time I had my... And now that I'm completely off the pill and were not using protection... I just don't want to get our hopes up."

"I know hon, don't stress too much I mean look how much we have had going on in the last two months or so... Totally understandable to forget things... But look we're on our floor so in the next say 10 minutes we will know" That earned a big beautiful smile from her.

They both picked up the shopping bags and made their way to the loft doors, "so when will Lex and Martha be home?" Kate asked.

He placed the bags on the kitchen bench "Uh in about an hour or so I text them while you were in the chemist. Mother said she would pick up pizza on her way home".

"Ooh and garlic bread?" Kate beamed almost child like up at her husband he chuckled pulling her into a hug.

"Of course who do you think I am?"

She leaned her head against his chest "hopefully you're gonna be a father again" she smiled against his chest.

He closed his eyes, squeezing her tight he kissed the top of her head "go pee on that stick Kate!"

She pulled back screwing her face up "ew, Rick... that's... gross" he just laughed pushing her towards their room. "Uh, uh buddy you are not coming in to the bathroom to watch me pee on a stick!"

He huffed as they crossed into their room "I've seen all your... stuff already and uh done plenty more... down there..." her face grew hotter from his remark she stepped closer, arms wrapping around his neck fingers stroking through the soft hairs of his neck.

"I..don't..care.. You are not watching me pee on a stick, just wait here, 'kay? and as soon as I've peed on both sticks we can wait together... find out together, okay?

"Okay now go Kate" he whispered against her lips "You've go this!".

**A/N: Let me know what ya think! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the massive amount of reviews and views! considering it is a sequal! Anyway here is the next chapter I'm hoping to post every 3-5 days :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Castle**

When she came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later. He looked adorable sitting on the edge of their bed his hair sticking up from his fingers running through it, fiddling with his fingers. "Rick?" she came and sat next to him her hand clasping around his.

He looked up eyes so full of love, excitement, nervous "Hey, how long?" he kissed the back of her hand.

She squeezed his hand "3 minutes" he just smiled and squeezed her hand back as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Kate?" she didn't move just hummed in response, "no matter what just know that I love you and whether we do or do not have a little baby coming in the near future. I will never stop loving you."

Kate looked up once he finished she cradled his jaw kissing him softly, "I love you so much and like you said, no matter what happens in..." she quickly glances at her fathers watch "... in about 1 minute, I will always love you and if the time isn't right now, that's okay. But if it is Rick just know that I can not wait to start our new adventure together".

"Me either" he said against her cheek. He bumped her shoulder " 'tis time yet?"

She laughed looking up her eyes smiling up at him, "yeah, yeah it's time; let's... let's go see if we're going to be parents, yeah?" she stood up pulling him up with her as they made it to the bathroom hand in hand.

They both stood there a mix of shock and happiness because both pregnancy tests read positive "Rick" Kate whispered in the silence of the bathroom her whispered words echoing against the tiles, he squeezed her tightly around the waist spinning her around. She looked up at the father of their unborn child, her hand cradling his jaw drawing him towards her lips. The kiss wasn't frantic it was more of a slow exploration of each others caverns. The beginning of their new chapter; Kate becoming a mother for the very first time and Rick having another bundle of joy of who he knew would grow up in a family home he had only ever dreamed for Alexis. They couldn't wait".

She pulled back the moment he lifted her up onto the sink top his hands holding her hips. Both their eyes were watery "Kate..." he choked out smoothing her bottom lip, she smiled up at him a single tear falling from her eye. "we're pregnant... well uh I mean you're pregnant but..."

She silenced him with her lips just a quick peck-enough to shut her goofball up, she smoothed down his shirt "Rick, babe shush" she gave him a look-he just nodded. "we're pregnant, babe... we're having a baby" she finished in a whisper, he's never seen her eyes so full of love before and it made his heart skip a beat in excitement.

"Dad, Kate!" Alexis shrieked as she entered the loft with Martha pulling them both into a hug whilst Martha put the pizza on the dining table. Heading over to the 3 of them.

"Katherine, dear" she pulled her into a hug leaning back she glanced up and down at Kate "ahh I see the honeymoon life has been treating you well, the both of you" she added glancing at her son before pulling him into a hug; letting Kate give Alexis another hug as she watched Rick with Martha.

"So how was Bora Bora? Did dad dive off the edge of the boat?" Alexis asked as she grabbed another slice of pizza. They were all sitting around the floor of the lounge room Martha however was sitting in her chair listening to their adventures.

Kate finished her mouthful of garlic bread her smile as wide as her face "actually..."

"No... don't listen to her she lies!" Castle interrupted suddenly Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway! As I was saying..." she gave him another look as if saying 'suck it up!' "We did go snorkelling, god Alexis you would have loved it you could see everything it was so beautiful. The coloured plants, there were so many different types of fishies, god there had to have been thousands just in the area we were".

Alexis beamed "wow! That would have been amazing, wait... so what did dad do?"

"Hey what makes you think I did something?!" Castle asked in mock shock all three of them simultaneously looked over at him with a shock look. "Wow that's uncanny!" he said looking at all three of them.

Kate rolled her eyes shaking her head "anyway, your fathers foot must have touched seaweed or something and he freaked like a big baby" she finished on a laugh, Alexis and Martha followed Castle just grumbled something back about the three of them ganging up on him. Kate felt kinda bad for him so she leaned in and pressed her lips to his shoulder before resting her head against her kiss.

Once dinner was over Martha had made her way out to meet a few girlfriends for a few drinks. Kate and Castle decided that they would tell Alexis about the pregnancy tonight they would tell everyone tomorrow night. Alexis was walking ack down the stairs when Kate signaled with her eyes at Rick that they should tell her now.

"Hey pumpkin, can Kate and I talk to you for a sec?"

Alexis looked up smiling as she headed over towards the couch sitting in one of the arm chairs "yeah sure whats up?".

Kate and Rick were sitting on the sofa both facing Alexis, Castle took a deep breath before beginning. "Uh...well Kate and I have something to tell you." He gave her a hesitant smile, Kate could see his nerves starting to overtake him so she decided to continue the conversation.

"Hey Lex, you know how we had that conversation a while back just before the wedding?" She asked.

Alexis smiled, thinking back nodding slowly realisation starting to appear. "Well uh that expansion of our little family may have sped up a bit..."

"Are you...?Do you mean...what I think...you do?..." she excitedly asked she was practically hanging off the edge of her chair, her smile nearly splitting her face in half.

Ricks smile mirrored his daughters, as did Kate's who started to slowly nod in answer. "Pumpkin, you're... you're going to be an older sister" he managed to get out before Alexis squealed and jumped up hugging them both.

"Oh...my...god! Oh my god! This is so great! Ahhhhhh! Oh I am so happy for you guys!" She said her face smacked between the both of their faces, she pulled back to look at her father and Kate.

"So... I take it you're happy?" Kate asked hesitantly, her hand unconsciously rubbing up and down Castles thigh he threaded his fingers through hers to help calm her nerves.

Alexis looked up at Kate like she was crazy "of course I'm happy Kate" she looked briefly at her dad "dad, god you guys I have always , always wanted to be an older sister... Ahh I'm so, so excited. He... she is gonna be so cute!" she pulled them back in for a hug squeezing them both tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story I can't tell you how happy it makes me anyway enjoy and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle :(**

"Dinner is almost ready!" he said just after checking on the lasagne Kate turned and smiled whilst she was preparing the salad.

"You know I'm kind of thankful the guys and Lanie couldn't come tonight I think my dad and your mum would rather find out first before we tell everyone else. Also I'd feel safer once we go to our appointment tomorrow. Does that make me a bad person?" Kate asked nibbling on a piece of red pepper.

Castle placed the oven glove on the bench before pulling her closer by the hips, he leaned down to kiss her forehead "Kate, no... it definitely doesn't, like you said our parents would probably like to know first, and yes they're like family but this is our little secret, for now and as long as you want it to be okay babe?" he placed one of his hands along the lower part of her belly which earnt a big smile from her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Castle just nodded in reply which made Kate bark out in laughter she started to fiddle with his collar, biting on her bottom lip "maybe we could go for drinks tomorrow at the Old Haunt, and tell the gang?"

"Sounds perfect, but only sparkling apple juice for you missy!" just as he was about to give Kate a kiss when the doorbell rang he groaned because of the interruption which made Kate giggle. She leaned up quickly peck him on the lips.

"Get used to being interrupted buddy" she teased before making her way to the door to greet her father. "Dad! It's good to see you!" she wrapped her arms around her fathers shoulders.

"Hey Katie, I see the honeymoon life agrees with you" he remarked taking a quick look at her.

Kate beamed at her father, she couldn't help but smile she was just so happy "I'd definitely recommend Bora Bora as a holiday destination it was so beautiful" Kate answered.

Jim shook off his jacket before Kate took it to place in the cloak cupboard. "So how have you been dad?" they started to make their way over to the kitchen area.

"I'm good, me and John are going to the cabin for the weekend next week to do some fishing, hey Rick"

"That sounds good dad"

"Hey Jim" Castle replied whilst he quickly washed his hands "good to see you"

Jim nodded in response "good to see you too and darker than before." He added on a chuckle "actually you're both quite tanned just how long were you's on that beach for?"

A shiver went up her spine just at the thought of that and how long they were on the beaches for sand - getting... in places sand, should never get into.

"Kate?... Kate?..." She blinked suddenly realising she wasn't paying attention to Rick calling her, as soon as she looked up at him she knew; he knew exactly what she was thinking about and just the thought of him knowing what she was thinking about makes her spine tingle even more.

He really needs to stop looking at her the way he is especially with their parents and Alexis here. "Sorry zoned out".

He gave her a small smirk before passing some plates to Alexis to place on the table while Rick and Jim caught up with one another. She looked over with a warm smile at her father and husband she still couldn't stop her heart from racing faster when she referred to Castle as her husband. She loved the relationship the two most important men in her life had with one another it always warmed her heart.

Just as Castle was placing the lasagne on the table and Kate placing the salad and garlic bread down. Martha entered the loft as Alexis arrived shortly behind her, Martha had a full day at her acting studio. Alexis spent the day studying with Paige.

"Mother, Alexis just in time" Castle announced they all gave one another a hug and said hello before they all sat down. Rick at the head of the table, Kate and Jim to the left, Alexis and Martha to his right.

They all began eating Kim asking them both about their honeymoon, Alexis talking a bit about College applications and finals, Martha about her acting studio. Kate was fairly quiet all night trying to work out how to break the news to Martha and Jim. Castle must have been able to sense her nervousness, his hand coming to rest on top of her thigh his thumb moving in slow reassuring circles.

Once dinner was finished, and the conversations were still continuing, Kate gave Castle a small look silently telling him that it's time. He gave her a small reassuring smile, before speaking up a tad. "Hey guys, can I uh just say something quickly?" everyone was quiet. Kate held onto his hand against the table top. "We just want to tell you guys something" he added looking at Martha and Jim. He glanced at Alexis who was trying everything in her power to not break out into a big smile.

Kate on the other hand couldn't wait her smile breaking her face practically in half, both Jim and Martha eyed them both suspiciously "what's going on Richard, Katherine?" Martha asked.

Kate bit down on her lip smiling at Rick and Alexis, "dad, Martha... how do you feel about having a baby added to our family?"

Jim realised first his eyes turning into flying saucers,, Martha following both their smiles growing wider and wider. "Katie are you... am I going to be a grandpa?" Jim finished in a whisper.

Kate started nodding her eyes watering Rick squeezed her hand, she stood up to move to her dad who pulled her in for a hug "yeah dad, you're gonna be a granddad" she whispered into his ear.

Rick now had Martha's arms around his shoulders "ahh Richard congratulations, son oh... I'm so, so happy for you's!" She smacked her lips against his cheek before pulling back and eyeing Alexis. "You missy, how long have you known?" She looked oddly proud that her grand-daughter kept such a big secret.

Kate pulled back from her father to look over at them "Alexis only found out yesterday, we just wanted to make sure she would be happy we didn't want to bombard her by telling her with everyone. You guys are the only ones we are telling we still have our OB/GYN tomorrow to conform but we're 99.9% sure we're pregnant." she gave them a small smile.

"But obviously I am so happy, seriously guys I can't wait!" Alexis exclaimed.

They all made their way back to their seats "oh this is fantastic darlings, having a little one around the house again oh and it's just gonna be so adorable I mean with Kate's beauty and Richards genes" Martha added giving Alexis a wink, Kate blushed brightly from Martha's words.

"I am also very happy for the two of you, you're going to be an amazing mother Katie just like your mother" Jim added with a soft happy smile before facing Castle with a small smirk "and for you Rick I feel for you for the next 7 months or so I mean Katie without her caffeine fix...?"

Kate squinted her eyes at her father Castle just chuckled leaning over and kissing Kate on the temple "oh believe me, I know hopefully decaf is just as good" he gave Jim a smirk. "Ow!" he yelled as Kate squeezed his side.

"Ass" Kate murmured under her breath.

The whole table chuckled at their banter "now, now love don't go teaching our baby naughty words, you know I love you". Castle stood and leaned over Kate's shoulders to give her a quick kiss to the side of her mouth Kate smiled up at her husband.

"Love you too" she murmured as she watched him take their plates out to the kitchen while everyone went back to talking.

Kate made her way to the ensuite to quickly use the toilet, she was now wearing a pair of boxer shorts and one of Castles old shirts. As she was brushing her teeth she felt the hard warmth of her husband against her back, Castle wrapped his arms around her waist he leaned down to kiss the back of her neck, "so tonight went great".

Kate spat out her water humming as she wiped her mouth turning around in his arms, "yeah, it did hey?" she smiled biting down on her lip "I'm so excited, Rick I just..." she smiled brightly shaking her head her smile never fading "I never thought I would get this a family again, thank you".

"Babe no need to thank me you deserve all of this I'm so happy to be doing this again with you, our child is going to be so loved Kate. I mean their so lucky already having such an incredible, beautiful mummy".

"Rick..." she murmured her eyes stinging from her held back tears "I'm so happy I'm doing this with you, there's no one else I could ever imagine doing this with anyone else".

"Me too" he smiled before pulling her away from the sink "let's go to bed, big day tomorrow" he kissed her forehead before making his way to his side of the bed.

**A/N: Please le me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry guys! Been crazy busy with uni and work and final assessments due I have been writing though just want it all to be perfect! Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think :) also thank you so much for reading my stories means the world :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Castle :( **

"Katherine Castle?" a middle aged woman called from the front of the doctors waiting area, both Kate and Rick stood up from their chairs hand in hand as they walked passed Kate quickly gave the receptionist her updated paper work and they made their way to Kate's doctor.

"Hi Kate, honey. How have you been? I hope you're enjoying married life" Dr. King had been Kate's doctor since early adulthood, she had grown to trust the women highly and enjoyed her laid back calm attitude.

Kate smiled brightly her hand squeezing Ricks thigh briefly "yeah I've been, we've been fantastic actually which is why we're here". Kate looked at the both of them briefly before I continuing. "We're uh.. pretty sure that we are pregnant." Kate said smiling even brighter. Doctor King smiled back at the two of them, she was aware of the fact the two of them were trying after Kate's last visit when the younger woman had asked a few questions as to what to expect.

"Well that's great, I'm going to assume that you have taken a test?" Doctor King asked both Kate and Rick nodded in reply. "Okay what I'll do is give you just a quick blood test just to be 100% sure that you are in fact pregnant".

Kate just nodded as her doctor began preparing for the blood test Kate made her way over to the hospital bed and sat in the middle Castle stood by the edge of the bed.

As doctor King took Kates blood Castle held her free hand and kept his eyes trained on hers silently telling her that everything is okay. He knew Kate wasn't what you would call a fan of blood tests she gave him a small smile at the feel of his hand squeezing hers.

"Okay were all done, I'll just quickly get one of the nurses to run these through to get your results" doctor King smiled as she made her way to the other door that must lead to the lab.

Castle helped her off the bed giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, Kate wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head against his chest reaching up to kiss the edge of his jaw she loves it when she is in flats and has to lean up to kiss his jaw-though she'll never tell him of course.

They both were sitting across from doctor King again, King just finished asking Kate a few questions just double checking both their family health history. When one of the nurses knocked lightly against the door before walking through with Kate's results, she instantly reached out for Castles hand she was nervous even if she was 99% sure that they were pregnant there was still that 1% chance she might not be. And right now that 1% chance felt pretty big.

Doctor King quickly looked over the report (which felt like years if Kate had any say about it).

"Kate, Rick... congratulations you're 8 weeks pregnant and by the looks of the results everything is very healthy she finished with a big smile. Kate let out a long breath her smile splitting her face she turned towards Castle who looked exactly like her.

"Rick" she breathed her eyes tearing up "we really are pregnant"

"I love you" he breathed against her lips giving her a quick peck they both turned to their doctor with teary eyes.

Doctor King smiled brightly at the two newlyweds "now even though your baby is healthy I do have concerns when it comes to your career Kate, as I'm aware you are in a dangerous work environment so I need you to cut back now okay?"

Rick cringed waiting for her to disagree he knew how much she thrived for her job what they do. But he was surprised to say the least when Kate nodded "trust me we're going to my captain today to inform him that I'll be on desk duty for now on"

"We are?" Castle asked surprised, Kate turned to look at him oops did he say that out loud?

Kate gave him a warm smile "yeah babe, I know you probably thought I would fight tooth and nail over his but there's nothing more I want than to be the mother of the rest of your children and I won't jeopardise this" she finished.

Castle fell in love all over again with her he leaned over and kissed her that is until doctor King coughed clearly amused that they forgot where they were they both turned to look back at her both of them flushed with embarrassment.

"Now because you are only 8 weeks we can't hear the heartbeat just yet but we can do a ultrasound just to check on the baby if you'd like"

"YES!" They both said at once Kate's hand squeezing Ricks thigh. She smiled brightly at him than towards doctor King, who was silently chuckling Kate raised her eyebrow a slight smirk on her face.

"Sorry, you guys are just adorable" King paused for a second before standing up suddenly "anyway Kate I'll get you to just go into the change room just to the left and place one of the gowns on now I'll need you to take off everything and just wear the gown."

Kate stood up nodding before leaving both doctor King and Rick in the doctors room.

"Okay Kate, this may feel slightly uncomfortable at first, just breathe through it okay hun?" Kate was lying on her back her legs up in the stands holding Ricks hand she smiled and nodding.

Kate knew this wouldn't be the most comfortable thing she had done some research the night before and was well aware of the transvaginal ultrasound. "Mkay" she nodded as she breathed in.

Suddenly the room was very quiet Kate let out a soft gasp doctor King gave them both a soft smile "and here's your baby" she pointed to the screen. Everything suddenly froze in

Ricks mind as doctor King pointed out, where the babies head and tiny body was starting to form he can't remember the ultrasounds being so clear when Meredith was pregnant. He blinked away the tears burning around his eyes from looking at their child, looking down he watched his wife-eyes glued to the image of their baby on the screen. Kate turned looking up making his heart leap even harder with that beautiful smile her eyes to watery he smiled back squeezing her hand they both turned back to the screen.

"12th Precinct please" Castle asked as they entered the service car that had parked around the corner from their doctors building.

"No worries" the driver replied, as the car took off towards the precinct Kate tucked herself into the side of Castle, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head "I'm proud of you, you know?" he murmured

She smiled shyly whilst drawing patterns along his jean cladded thigh, "I'm sorry if I made you think I would have gone out to the field even when I'm pregnant with our child although I don't blame you for thinking I would given my history".

"Honestly I just... I thought you might have been a bit stubborn, I just-I know how frustrated you get when you have to sit around and do paperwork on a slow day I can't imagine how frustrated you'll be on desk duty for 7 months. But don't worry it won't all be boring I'll be there for entertaining you" he added smirking down at her.

She reached up cradling the side of his jaw "I have no doubt that you will drive me crazy babe, no doubt"

"Ha ha, ya so funny!"

"Eh I try" she joked back

He kissed her temple, "are you going to ring Jim later to let him know that we are most definitely pregnant?"

"Yeah maybe once we're out of the car somewhere quiet maybe even when we get home then he'll be out of work hopefully. Did you manage to get in contact with Lex and your mother?"

"Sounds good, yeah I did they both are beyond happy I still can't believe your father doesn't do text messaging-it's crazy!"

She laughed at that "just think one day when this little one is older there will be things that you won't even know how to turn on" she smirked up at him.

"Never".

"Yo what are you two up to? Don't you still have like a week off" Espo asked as they both made their way over.

"Hey Espo, I'm great yourself?" Kate chided.

Before Espo could reply Ryan happily walked through the precinct elevator doors cradling two styro foam take out containers in one hand. "Guys! Hey what's up? How was Bora Bora?"

Kate smiled brightly she missed being here with her team "we just came by to run over a few things with Montgomery and to see if you guys were free tonight for drinks at the Old Haunt? Oh and Bora Bora was amazing absolutely breathtaking" Kate sighed.

"Sounds good, we're free right Javi?" Ryan looked over giving the Latino a big smile.

"Yeah we just wrapped up a case yesterday so doing the paperwork than we're free and no work tomorrow" Espo said not even trying to hide his smile.

"Awesome! Well bring Jenny if you want Ryan and I'll give Lanie a text once we're out of Montgomerys office" Kate added.

"Speaking of.. Afternoon Captain" Castle welcomed when Montgomery walked up.

"Detectives, Castle" Montgomery greeted.

Kate smiled as the boys gave a small wave "well guys I'll see you tonight" the boys smiled and nodded as Kate, Castle and the Captain made the way to his office.

"Beckett, Castle or is Castle and Castle?" Montgomery joked.

"No, no still Beckett at least at work saves the confusion" Kate smiled.

"How ya been sir?" Castle asked as the three of them sat down in the cushioned chairs near Montgomery's desk.

"Well, but I must say the precinct has been eerily quiet without you around Castle" Montgomery winked. "But enough about me I'm sure you guys didn't come in to check up on us old ones".

"Oh sir trust me you can take him" Kate joked.

"Hey!" Castle acted like he was seriously heart broken which just made Kate roll her eyes "just remember that you chose to marry me!" He added.

Kate gave him a small smile before turning back to her Captain, "anyway we did actually come in to tell you something, we are ah, we're pregnant" she just couldn't keep the smile of her face couldn't get over the fact that she was carrying their child.

Montgomery's lit up Kate could swear she could see his eyes go glassy from unshed tears, "wow congratulations you two, I'm very happy for the both of you".

"Thank you sir" they both said in unison.

"We haven't told anyone else but you and of course my dad, Alexis and Castles mother we only just came from our doctors appointment and got the confirmation that I am in fact 8 weeks pregnant." Kate said with a soft smile, "and we knew it would be wrong to come back and not have let you know beforehand. Also there's the fact that I can no longer go out in the field"

"Of course, Detec... Kate, there's no way I would be having you anywhere else besides desk duty, I mean given the circumstances and some of the rather 'lovely' suspects we interrogate there may be times were it won't be safe for you to enter the interrogation room either. However as long as it is safe I have no issues with you taking charge of the interrogations, but like you said no more field work, you can go to the scene of a murder as long as there's no threat in the area and it has been cleared. Other than that we leave the suspect and warrant arrests to the boys. I assume you'll be informing them soon about this wonderful joy?"

Both Kate and Castle smiled "yeah we were gonna tell them tonight, we know it's still very early to be telling everyone but we wanted to share this with our family and you guys are family to the both of us."

"Plus I don't think it would take to long for the boys to not realise Kate not going out into the field". Castle added.

Montgomery stood up as Kate and Castle followed, Montgomery surprised Kate by pulling her in for a brief hug the kind a father gives to their daughter "congratulations Kate, you've done well. Very happy for the both of you" Montgomery murmured into her ear she pulled back "thank you sir" she softly said.

Montgomery than patted Castle on the back "congratulations, Castle you look after both of them you hear?" Castle nodded sternly "always" he said looking right into his wife's eyes.

"Well once again congratulations, and I don't expect to see you both until Monday"

"Thank you sir" they both said in unison as they exited Montgomerys office.

"See you boys tonight 7 at the Old Haunt?" Castle asked.

Espo popped his head up from his paperwork "sounds good!" Kate just smiled as they both entered the elevator.

"Yeah dad everything's perfect, you are definitely going to be a grandad" Kate was sitting on the edge of their bed when he entered their room, she was on the phone to her father her smile literally lighting up the room when she noticed him enter. He popped down on the floor in front of her grasping her hips and pulling her slightly closer to the edge so he had full view of her stomach. "Doctor King said that we are due on the 15th of May, next year"

He started to pull the top part of her shirt up whilst she listened to her father talk about his upcoming trip to the cabin and how he couldn't wait until his grandchild was old enough so he could take he or she with him and teach them how to fish. Castle softly outlined where their child is growing there's no bump as of yet but they know. He tilted his head up as soon as he felt her fingers playing with tips of his hair, running her long slim fingers through his hair. She gave him a soft wondrous smile as she answered her father, he went back to running soft patterns along the bottom of her belly.

She just couldn't stop staring at what was currently happening right in front of her, this beautiful sweet man. Her beautiful sweet man silently murmuring words of love and sweet nothings to their baby swallowing past the thick lump in her throat she said her goodbyes to her father wished him a happy and safe trip before hanging up and dropping the phone on to the mattress beside her.

"How is he?" He asked quietly, even though they just saw one another last night.

"Good, he's good. Happy. Don't think I've heard him this happy since..." Rick gave her a soft smile, "it doesn't feel real yet, I mean we've been planning this for nearly a year this, 'let's not think about it, see what happens' Plan and I'm so excited that we've created together a little bundle of joy but still it just feels like a dream... I don't know I probably sound crazy..." She continued to ramble on.

"Not crazy, I know it probably sounds crazy coming from your head but I know exactly what you mean babe, it's just this magically wondrous feeling knowing we've created something that's going to be so perfect. I still sometimes can not believe you agreed to marry me let alone be the mother of our future children, it does feel like a dream because I've dreamed of this moment for so long Kate". As he leaned up on his knees they made a popping noise he eyed Kate as she tried her hardest to hide her grin, gently cupping her cheeks he pulled her closer as he met her half way until their lips connected in a soft sweet kiss.

After their brief make out session they were both lying on their backs in the middle of the bed Kate using Castles stomach as a pillow both just soaking in the quietness of the moment. She lifted her shirt up and began tracing random soft patterns across her stomach, castles hand twirling one of her loose curls. "I can't wait until my belly gets bigger it's just crazy knowing that I am currently growing a tiny little human inside of me". She softly stated eyes concentrating on the dark shadows from the light fixtures on the ceiling.

"I think it's cool!" He stated quite proudly, "I mean not just the fact that our baby is currently growing inside of you, I love that! But I mean how your body will change to accommodate our little one".

She smiled chuckling softly "it is pretty cool except when I get super fat and become the size of a beach whale!" She states "how am I meant to do my excerpts è routine with a watermelon attached to my belly?"

He couldn't help but let out a loud "HA!" Which he definitely earned the look "babe you are not going to turn into a beached whale, I mean you're tiny as it is. And there will be plenty of other ways to exercise ya know!" He added wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know I read a pamphlet in the waiting room and during your second trimester your libido sky rockets, so it's just a natural fact your gonna want me twenty four seven!" He stated as a matter of fact.

Her bright loud laughter filled their bedroom she rolled onto her side cupped the side of his cheek "God your ego is ridiculously huge! I mean what if you're to old to keep up with me huh? I mean you are older..." She let out a squeal as he strategically flipped her underneath him his forearms holding up his weight on top of her. His eyes darkening a with hers as she was still catching her breath.

He leaned down leaving opened mouth kisses along the side of her neck "you know I'm definitely all man, all yours, and I'll always keep up for you" he growled into her ear she tightened her legs around his back. Pulling his mouth back to hers she gave him a hard kiss smiling up at him. "Okay" she whispered "you're right" he smirked "uh uh mr Caste don't let that stroke your ego!" He didn't answer he just leaned down and claimed her lips again.

Yeah they'll definitely be late to their catch up.


End file.
